


Problematic Poetry

by Golden_Viper



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetic style, jørgen you’re drunk, pArty setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Viper/pseuds/Golden_Viper
Summary: Jørgen loves Finn very much and thinks he’s all kinds of beautiful. He just can’t put his thoughts into words. It’s probably the alcohol.





	Problematic Poetry

Even among the glimmer of glasses and the fading flicker of fluttering lights, the twinkle of teeth in a night sky of smiling faces, there is one lingering light - always aimed at him. His bright blossom dazzled in the dappled darkness, unlike any other.

"What are you staring at?" sings the sweetness of spring, smiling alive all the air around them.

"You're pretty," Jørgen croaks out - his brain and tongue don't work as one, but the charmer's cheerful chuckle betters the bumble.

Finn's feathered eyes flutter to the sky. Finn himself is the missing moon, and the brightest glow tonight.


End file.
